winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 501
The Spill is the first episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx advertise their concert in Gardenia at Frutti Music Bar during the night. The Winx use their powers to impressed the people of Gardenia. After they advertise their concert, they meet Roxy in the Frutti Music Bar. She tells them that that day is her last day working at the Frutti Music bar as she was accepted to Alfea. She shows Bloom an admission letter. She is thankful to Bloom and says that Bloom helped her a lot like a big sister, reminding Bloom of her sister Daphne. At the oil tank in the middle of the sea of Gardenia, the machines are broken where it may lead to oil spill. The Winx check out a smoke occurring there, but luckily, no oil spill occurs after Tecna scans it with her techno device. The Specialists are on their way to meet the Winx at the Frutti Music Bar. Sky is so nervous as he is about to give Bloom the pendant of Eraklyon to prove his love to her. Then, Sky continues walking with the others to the Frutti Music Bar to meet the Winx. When the Specialists arrive, the Winx happily greet them. The Winx hang out with the Specialists where Helia gives Flora a special origami while Brandon is serving Stella a glass carrot juice in which she doesn't like it. Sky is telling Bloom about his summer and when he is about to give Bloom the pendant, Musa interrupts their conversation. Kiko who wants to drink the carrot juice in front of him almost has Sky drop the precious pendant. Flora sees what's in Sky's hand and asks him whether that is for Bloom and he answers yes. Bloom is searching for Aisha as she sitd far from the rest of them. Aisha is crying missing Nabu when she sees Nabu's photo on her phones. When the Winx approach her and ask her whether she's fine. She quickly changes Nabu's picture to Tressa's picture and says that she's alright. Aisha introduces the Winx to her family's picture and says that the coronation day is on that day where her uncle will pick one of his sons as the next king of Andros. A moment later, Tressa calls as the ceremony is about to begin and she picks it up. Tressa is in King Neptune's throne room, where mermaids and selkies come to watch the historical moment of underwater Andros. The Winx and the Specialists greet Tressa through Aisha's webcam on her cellphone. Two mermaids are talking about the ceremony when they enter the throne room. Tritannus who sneaks behind them overheard their conversation in which one of the mermaids says Tritannus is not great, causing him to be angry. King Neptune continues the ceremony without Tritannus. He honorably announces Nereus as the next king of Andros to Andros citizens. All crowd cheers and applause and hail Nereus as their next king. When King Neptune is about to give him the crown, he is attacked by a stranger causing him to be furious. A fight breaks out between King Neptune and the stranger until the strangers's mask is removed accidentally. Everyone gasps as it is Tritannus. Tritannus then explain his jealous feeling about his brother to his father. Her father, angrily command the guards to put him in the dungeon. Aisha's connection is lost making her worry about the thing that is happening on Andros. Then, the winx and the specialists rushed out to save the workers from the oil tank which the machines are broken. More coming soon... Major Events *Seeing the other Winx with their respective boyfriends, Aisha misses Nabu. *Tritannus disrupts the crowning ceremony of Nereus. *An oil spill occurs. *The Winx used a Believix Convergence spell to restore the oil tank, and at the same time making it become eco-friendly. *The first appearance of the Selkies. *After restoring the oil tank, the Winx decide to hold the upcoming concert as a benefit to help preserve the Earth's oceans and the beaches of Gardenia. *This is also the first series appearance of the Winx's fifth season civilian outfits. *Tritannus meets the Trix for the first time. *When Aisha is underwater, she finds something is wrong with her wings and has trouble getting to the bottom of the ocean. *This is the first appearance of the Specialists in season 5. *The Trix make their first reappearance since Season 3 and Magical Adventure. *Sky loses the Pendant of Eraklyon. Debuts *King Neptune *Nereus *Tritannus *Selkies *Lemmy *Prison of Andros *Pendant of Eraklyon Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selkies **Lemmy *Mermaids **King Neptune **Queen Ligea **Prince Nereus **Prince Tritannus **Princess Tressa *Roxy *Vanessa *Mike *Kiko Script Coming soon... Spells used *Sonic Blast - Musa used it to advertise the Winx's concert. Trivia *This episode's correct production code is 501. This was originally going to be the first episode, but it was switched in the U.S. by episode 505, The Lilo, which is a stand-alone episode. *In the Nickelodeon clip for "The Spill", the clip was titled "Don't Cry over Spilled Oil: Masked Assassin". Which strangely enough, when Nick shows a clip, the clip is titled by the episode name and then an important detail in the episode. *During one scene, all of the Selkies are seen in Nereus's ceremony. However, when Tritannus attempts to kill his brother, only Lemmy is seen for the rest of that scene. *The oil spill is very similar to the events relating towards the B.P Oil Spill in the United States. Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Keythe Farley as Neptune *Laraine Newman as Ligea *Will Friedle as Nereus *Laura Bailey as Tressa *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *April Stewart as Vanessa *James Patrick Stewart as Mike *Morgan Decker as Lemmy Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 5 episodes